Various types of headwear such as hats, caps and the like may be equipped with a battery-driven fan provided at the visor or lid for cooling the wearer. Such designs, however, do not provide a robust mounting of the fan to the lid using a minimal amount of parts. The use of many parts, of course, increases overall manufacturing costs. The increase in overall manufacturing costs, in turn, increases the wholesale and/or retail price of the product.
Moreover, the fan is generally attached to the visor or lid without permitting rotation or pivoting. In instances where the fan is moveable by the wearer, it requires disconnecting or detaching the fan from the cap in order to place it at a different position. The range of movement is also minimal due to the mechanical connection of various parts and/or the presence of the wiring connection between electrical components, e.g., the fan, switch the driving source and the power source. Particularly, the wiring connection between the various electrical components results in entanglement of the wires, which in turn can result in shorting and/or severing of the wires.
The use of exposed wiring is not only aesthetically undesirable, but also functionally undesirable due to the likelihood of electrical shorts.
Lastly, because the electrical components are generally exposed to the elements, the driving source, and thus, the functionality of the fan, will be compromised if the cap is worn during rain, snow, sleet and misty conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need to mitigate or otherwise reduce the aforementioned limitations.